you cant see me but i am still there
by flakyrules123
Summary: le gente en general ama a sus familiares, o no? quien dice que el odio es un sentimiento dificil de sentir?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Vuelvo a molestarlos con otra idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, no se parece "interesante" a bien. Esta historia depende de ustedes sin reviews yo no la sigo y talvez piensen "mm sus historias y su vocabulario no son buenos" es porque no soy lo que parezco… wtf parece película de terror xd pero bueno acá esta, oh! Casi lo olvido, los personajes de htf no me pertenecen, y son todos humanos, bueno, sin más preangulo aquí esta:**

_You cant see me, but i am still there…_

Flaky pov

Eran ya las 7 a.m. y yo recién me levantaba, algo extraño en mi ya que usual mente me levanto temprano. Tome el cereal y me serví algo en un bowl. Le agregué la leche y lo tome. Todo parecía bien hasta que el comienzo del fin de mi vida toca la puerta.

Yo corrí a abrirla, pero me decepcione al ver a Flippy mi amado…

Flippy siempre me gusto, su forma de ser, sus… ganas su energía. El siempre quiso ser como los demás pero nunca pudo… su otra faceta siempre arruinaba todo. ahora ya nadie se le acerca nunca, a veces, como cuando Flipqy no salía muy seguido es muy sociable, pero cuando sale su alter ego esta casi un mes encerrado en su casa sin hacer nada, o cuando sale para comprar todo el mundo en la tienda sale corriendo y el se queda solo. Es muy triste. Yo nunca me atreví a hablarle, ya que me da un poco de miedo, pero igual siempre lo ame. Estoy casi segura de que su alter ego me odia casi siempre soy yo la que regresa al Flippy normal, pero creo que soy amiga del Flippy normal, no se. Como sea seguiré la historia:

- ho_hola Fli_Flippy- lo salude, pero en mi interior arrepintiéndome por lo que dije.

-emm, hola estaba pensando, te gustaría venir con migo, Cuddles y Giggles?

- em… claro, a que hora?- le dije tranquilamente

-pasare por ti a las 5 ok?-me dijo

-claro- le dije yo, pero cuando se fue corrí a toda velocidad a mi cuarto y grite lo mas fuerte que pude. Pareció ser muy fuerte, ya que un de mis vecinos (Splendid) corrió y rompió mi ventana

-que rayos te paso?- me pregunto, parecía alterado, preocupado pero, eso era normal en el

-no, no me paso anda Splend, pero gracias por preocuparte- me sonroje levemente, yo ya savia que Splendid estaba enamorado de mi, lo descubrí esta año casi a mitad de año, ahora ya estamos casi a fin de año, pero voy a mi punto

Flashback

era secundario y el profesor Lumpy hablaba, pensando que alguien lo escuchaba, waa estaba mal la mitad del grado dormía, y la otra mitad hablaba con su compañero de banco, pero había una excepción: Lammy. estaba buscando que el profesor diga algo y que ella acote algo relacionado con migo, pero de mala manera, y lo encontró

-bueno clase, o los que me escuchen recuerdan el libro que leímos la clase pasada, bueno, tendrán que escribir un diario personal de el personaje principal, entendido?- decía mientras trataba de agarrar la tiza torpemente.

- una duda: diario personal como que Splendid gusta de Flaky?- decía mirándome con odio

Una carcajada inundo todo el salón todos me señalaban y se reían y yo me fui llorando al baño.

-que cruel eres- le dijo Flippy serio a Lammy

-oh vamos es una llorona solo es un chiste!- replico Lammy

-como quieras me voy con ella- dijo Flippy

Fin del flash back

Desde entonces Lammy me odia y dudo sobre Flippy. Pero bueno, voy devuelta a la vida real: Splendid se marcho a su casa y yo me quede eligiendo ropa linda. Al final elegí un short blanco, unas zapatillas blancas también y de arriba una remera roja escotada y abajo una musculosa blanca. Justo a tiempo, porque Flippy toco el timbre. Baje corriendo las escaleras y le abrí la puerta y vi que se sonrojo un poco

-te_te vez muy bonita- me dijo rojo

-gra_gracias_ le dije yo ruborizada

Caminamos por el parque charlando tranquilos hasta llegar a la pizzería y encontrarnos con Cuddles y Giggles ordenamos una pizza y la comimos juntos, y Lugo charlamos por un largo rato, nos preguntamos cosas y demás, pero luego llego a mi la presión, cuando me preguntaron:

-mmm, Flaky tienes alguna hermana o hermano?- Cuddles me pregunto

Yo me pare y retrocedí hasta caerme de la silla me levante del piso y camine rápido sin mirar adelante, lo que provoco que me chocara con el camarero y derramara en mi la bebida que este tenia, y también TODA LA PIZZA estaba muy avergonzada, toda llena de salsa de tomate, queso y bebida, pero por lo menos nadie supo la verdad….

**Tatan! Esta bueno? No esta bueno? Es una porquería? No es una porquería? Cualquier sugerencia, duda o demás se aceptan el los reviews o como se escriba gracias por leer hasta el próximo capitulo, y recuerden, este fic se alimenta de reviews! Hasta la vista lectores**

**Flakyrules123**


	2. Jazmín

**Jejejejej, se creyeron que lo deje eh? No, pues no es así, además quiero que conozcan a la/el hemana/no de Flaky muajajajajajjajaajaj aquí esta**

**NO, esperen, los personajes de htf no me pertenecen y traten de imaginarse la historia en anime**

se ve a un peliverde dando vueltas en un circulo, como preguntándose algo, se puede ver como empieza a hablar

- esto no puede ser..-dijo tirándose en el sillón- Flaky tiene una hermana? O un hermano? Porque no lo conocemos?- comienza a tocarse la sien con una mano, hasta que se para con una expresión de satisfacción y alegría- ya se! Lo buscare en la guía de teléfono!- el peliverde se dirige a un gran libro, en el cual busca el apellido de Flaky, encuentra un número y llama-hola?, conoces a una tal Flaky? Ah.. bueno-cuelga y hace unas 38 llamadas más, hasta llamar a alguien, una voz femenina lo atiende- hola, conoces a una tal Flaky?

-siii! ella es mi hermana! No se porque escapo de nuestra cuidad a no se que lugar, donde esta?

-esta en happy tree town, ella es mi no… mejor amiga

-jajajaja! Bueno, me dirijo hacia allá

-espera! Como te llamas?

-je, me llamo Jazmín! Hasta la vista!-cuelga

Flippy sonríe algo satisfecho, y se pone a pensar- pero, porque huyó de su hogar? Acaso le desagrada esa tan simpática chica?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Flaky…

-hay Petunia, no debiste traer galletas…-halaga Flaky a Petunia mientras toma una con gusto

- oh, no es nada, pero si me lave las manos antes de hacerlas, y también mientras las hacia, y también abriendo el horno..

-bueno, ya entendí-musitó Flaky

-ohh, Flaky, el otro día ví un local de vestidos muy hermosos, había uno que apenas lo ví, pensé "ese es para Flaky" y me encantaría que me acompañaras a verlo-dijo alegrada Giggles

-si, pero ya se lo que va a pasar, no podría costearlo, además…-de pronto, el timbre suena y Flaky se acerca a abrirla, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a una pelivioleta, con un bello sweater blanco, por el cual se notaba que debajo llevaba una remera violeta, una mini falda blanca y unas chatitas violetas, esta comienza a hablar con un gesto algo preocupado

-hola Flaky… quizás no me quieras ver más… pero quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice en otras oportunidades… podrías perdonarme?

-oh claro! Las puertas del perdón están abiertas a ti!

-gracias!

- vamos pasa, Lammy- la pelirroja deja pasar a la pelivioleta, pero al retirarse Lammy del marco de la puerta, Flaky, observadora, ve como de lejos una figura femenina se acercaba, esta al notarla cierra la puerta lo más fuerte que puede, alertando a sus amigas

-que pasa, Flaky?- pregunta Petunia algo alterada

-em…na-nada!- se ve como tapa le pueta, como tratando de , esconder algo…

-ya, que pasa?- dijo Giggles quien se acerco a Flaky y la corrió para ver quien venia, las tres chicas salieron corriendo a recibir a esta chica, y también se ve como todos los chicos salen a ver quien es esa tan dichosa chica, y se ve una ronda de chicos y chicas observando y saludando a alguien. Una chica. Una joven pelirroja, de pelo corto, ojos carmesí, con una bella bincha amarrilla llevaba puesta una remerita top amarilla, con una flor blanca en el centro, unos jeans azules chupines y unas all star amarillas (se ven mejores de lo que piensan)

-wow, que linda ropa, de mi color favorito!

-lindo corte se me hace familiar

-como te llamas?

Eran cosas que solían decir ellos al verla. Ya era tarde

_mientras tanto en la casa de Flippy_

El chico comienza a observar por la ventana y ve a la joven pelirroja siendo saludada por todos (Jazmín), pero ove también como la pelilarga rompe en llanto y corre con los ojos en lagrimados hacia su casa, donde azota la puerta con toda su fuerza. Flippy preocupado se pone a pensar "que hice mal?" cuando de pronto el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero al abrir se sonrojo al ver a la bella hermana de Flaky

- emm… bueno, ya se que no te conozco, bueno, solo hable con tigo una vez, bueno dos jiji!-soltó una tierna carcajada- podría quedarme con tigo… pero si no quieres esta bien…

-no, esta bien, si quieres quédate…

- oh gracias, pero una cosa, como te llamas?-largo una carcajada

-oh, mi nombre es Flippy, pero hay algo que deberías saber de mi, algo que quizás cambie tu opinión sobre quedarte aquí… veras, tengo un problema psicológico, muy grave, soy, bipolar

-oh, no te preocupes, yo siempre estoy abierta hacia cualquiera, además, soy muy comprensiva, si quieres podría ayudarte-le sonríe calidamente siendo correspondida

-anda pasa, yo debo ir a… comprar, te veo luego- le saluda con la mano algo nervioso y en cuento la puerta se cierra deja de saludar y sale disparado a la casa de Flaky, donde toca el timbre.

-emm, Flaky estas ahí?

-nooo!-le grita

-vamos déjame entrar

-no! Seguro ya te enamoraste de ELLA

-quien ELLA

-snif snif Jazmín-

-Si me dejaras entrar, te contaría- en ese instante Flaky le abre dejándolo entrar

-cuéntame, porque lloras?-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama donde Flaky estaba acostada

- bueno, como vez, ella es mi hermana gemela, desde pequeñas me torturaba: de primer grado a séptimo, todos los recreos me quedaba sola, solo con un amigo, nunca lo olvidare… se llamaba Foxie… amigos hay muchos, pero amigos de verdad hay pocos… después soporte 3 años más de soledad y decidí escapar, me estaba volviendo loca

-hm, dímelo a mi… cambiando de tema, estabas celosa

-creo que, creo que si estoy celosa, de cómo es ella, es el doble de sociable que yo, es mucho mas extrovertida y graciosa y amable e inteligente y…

-si ya entendí

-es perfecta… nunca le ganaría, en nada, oh, y para mejor, también juega deportes! Lo siento Flippy, mañana me marchare…

-no, te prometo que me quedare con tigo todos los días

-Gracias…-le abre la puerta

Flippy, al llegar a su casa se encuentra con Jazmín dormida en su cama, y se sienta a la orilla de su cama pensando "debí quedarme callado, soy un entupido, ahora Flaky escapara, y no podré…" cuando de pronto un leve movimiento en la cama lo saca de sus pensamientos, Jazmín se había despertado y el la miraba fijamente, igual que ella a el, Jazmín se sentó y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Y esta la miraba estupefacto. Ella, sin embargo lo tomo de los hombros y lo tiro para atrás, con las piernas intentaba quitarle el pantalón, para distraer esto, comenzó a besarlo, de alguna manera, siendo correspondida. Flippy intento quitarle el sostén, metiendo las manos por debajo de su corta remera, lográndolo, intento lo mismo con su short, pero esto fue mucho más difícil, ya que lo hizo solo con sus piernas. Flippy se levanto, con Jazmín aún besándolo, la corrió bruscamente contra la pared y la arrincono, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo, un pariente que ella

-lo siento, adiós

-pero si la estábamos pasando muy bien…-sonríe

-vas muy rápido, además, tu no eres ella…

-quien?

-no importa…- se retira con su camisa y pantalón en mano hacia en sofá se acuesta en un intento de dormirse, pero ese pensamiento azota su cabeza:

"¿Qué hice?"

**Chachan! Que tal? Esta bueno, lo sigo? No se. En general no pongo historias con lemon, pero que quieren, estaba escuchado mandes of duke of Venomania, vocaloid jeje dejen review!**


End file.
